complemento
by fernita98
Summary: dos semanas despues de que carly se fue sam y freddie pasan mas tiempo juntos one shoot seddie leanlo !


Sam p.o.v

Han pasado dos semanas de que carly se fue, se siente como un vacío la extraño mucho me hace falta es mi complemento es como si me faltara algo de mi es como mi hermana ahora estoy sola no tengo a Freddie gibby bueno es gibby y no se

Hola sam – dijo el ex productor técnico de carly

Hola fredtonto – dijo la rubia – extraño a carly

Yo igual –

Hoy día iré donde Spencer ha hacer un video chat – dijo alegre la oji celeste-

Este bien después de clases nos vamos juntos –

Como siempre solo que sin carly – triste afirmo sam –

Vamos a clases – pregunto Freddie

No creo que las saltare ya me súper deprimí – respondió la carnívora-

Y donde iras –

No lo se me escapare como siempre a caminar y a pensar – dijo con naturalidad-

Puedo acompañarte –

Freddie Benton saltándose una clase quien lo iba a pensar- dijo molestando –

No molestes pucket que te Hare pagar- dijo amenazándola pero riéndose-

Así no lo creo pero ya que ven conmigo – aceptando la rubia-

Pero no iremos donde tu digas esta vez dirigiré yo nuestra cita- hablo Freddie-

Cita? – extrañada dijo sam

Eso creo quieres ir a una conmigo – pregunto seguro –

A ver con un ñoño de pacotilla, lo pensare, bueno pero si me compras helado- dijo riéndose –

Claro princesa pucket- con esto se fueron a un parque

En el parque…

Ajajajaajajajaj, Freddie no, ajajá no puedo respirar – reía sam a causa de que Freddie le hacia cosquillas-

Pero no que eras invencible pucket – se reía también –

No tonto mama siempre gana – se giro rápidamente doblegando la cosa

No sam, no se vale jajajajajaj – me duele jajay- reía Freddie

Mama siempre gana – dijo sam gritándolo y parándose

Bueno ganadora ahora iremos a taquitos locos – dijo Freddie –

En taquitos locos

Sam te has comido 4 no crees que es mucho – reclamaba Freddie –

No esta bien, espera un segundo – a sam la llamaban por teléfono

Alo, Spencer, no no estoy con Marc, no estoy con Freddie, no Spencer no volvimos, que a las 8 en el departamento, si esta bien te llevamos licuados locos, adiós

Quien es Marc – pregunto Freddie-

Era mi cita de ayer – contesto la carnívora

No el idiota que te dejaba mensajes – dijo en un tono enojado-

Si ese pero es muy guapo mas que esto- dijo dándole una cachetada de juego pero Freddie no reía- sam ese tipo es peligroso lo han expulsad 3 veces-

4 – pero que tiene es muy guapo- dijo la rubia

A que hora tenemos que volver- dijo Freddie algo molesto

A las 8 –

Ha todavía nos queda tiempo de hacer algo – afirmo el productor técnico de carly- que quieres hacer ¿?-

Nose a ver podemos ir al cine están dando una de terror muy buena – dijo alegre-

Este bien vamos caminando – dijo Freddie –

Tus iras caminando yo no – mientras se subía a la espalda de Freddie-

No vale - decía riéndose

En el cine…

Freddie quiero unas palomitas extra grande y una coca cola – dijo con hambre la rubia-

Esta bien voy – dijo mientras se alejaba-

Espera también quiero un helado-

Hola preciosa – dijo Marc con cara de galán-

Hola Marc – dijo la oji azul-

Tan sola por acá – acercándose afirmo Marc-

No nada solo acá – alejándose-

Quieres ver una peli – dijo Marc-.  
Es que iré a ver una con Freddie –

Ya volvieron no creí que lo hicieran tan pronto – dijo molesto-

No hemos vuelto solo como amigos – dijo sam

Ha en ese caso podría ir con ustedes yo quiero ver una de terror-

Esta bien nosotros íbamos ir a ver esa-

Hola y tú – dijo molesto Freddie notando la presencia de Marc-

Nada solo iré a ver la peli con ustedes – afirmo con tranquilidad-

Sam pero como porque lo invitaste- dijo enojado-

Ay que tiene es buena onda- hablo con normalidad-

Ya vamos va empezar en 5 minutos-

En la sala de cine Freddie se iba a sentar al lado de sam pero Marc llego primero y Marc quedo al medio de sam y Freddie

Que genial sam mira como lo decapita- le dijo Marc a sam mientras posaba su brazo en alrededor de sam –

Si – respondió sam incomoda por el gesto-

Freddie p.o.v

Idiota porque la esta abrazando mi día había sido perfecto hasta que llego es te tonto que me esta robando a sam si creo que eso dije sigo enamorado de sam no se como fui tan idiota al terminar que éramos muy distinto lo distinto es la perfección es el equilibrio sin ella no seria yo y Sin mi estoy segura que ella no esta completa encajamos a la perfección es la pieza de n nuestro rompecabezas ella blanco y yo negro

Que estas haciendo idiota – se paro rápidamente – no me beses –

Idiota – dijo Freddie y le dio un golpe como nunca lo había hecho-

Que hiciste- dijo sam –

Te quería besar – dijo enojado –

No tenias boquee tu ya no eres mi novio- diciendo esto se fue de la sala de cine-

Afuera de la sala…

Oye sam no seré tu novio pero sigues siendo mi mejor amiga – decía molesto-

Pero y eso que, me besare con quien yo quiera – contesto molesta igual-

Y quieres besarme a mi – dijo acercándose –

No no quiero besarte- dijo no con mucha seguridad-

Esta muy segura- dijo acercándose más –

No – diciendo esto lo beso-

No soy carly – dijo sam triste

Eso lo se te amo a ti no a carly – contesto

No me gusta el rosado-

Y eso que, ami tampoco-dijo Freddie

Odio los zapatos y las compras-

Odio las flores prefiero los chocolates-

Nunca me peino-

No soy femenina me dan asco las niñas fresas-

Pienso que el maquillaje es para las personas que no se conforman con lo que tienen-

Odio matemática-

Nunca me enamoraría de un ñoño lo que es irónico ya que lo estoy de uno-  
en fin soy lo contrario a carly nunca seré ella-

Sam yo no quiero a carly yo te quiero a ti como eres carnívora, golpeadora, graciosa, la mejor amiga del mundo yo te amo a ti – diciendo esto se besaron

Quieres volver conmigo y la anormalidad que me falta para hacer mi vida menos aburrida- dijo Freddie

Este bien me falta bastante normalidad aunque creo que la normalidad es un asco – respondió sam

En el bushwell plaza

Hola chicos – dijo Spencer dándose cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano y empezando a gritar como una niñita feliz-

Ahí que hermoso volvieron se ven tan lindos ahí siempre fue mi sueño puedo ser el padrino de su boda aaaaaaaah y de su bebe eeeeeeeh seddie siempre lo súper calceto me pagara 100 dólares

Esta loco – dijeron al mismo tiempo los enamorados –

Ya Spencer deja de gritar como un loco – dijo carly en la computadora-

Carly – grito sam y fue a verla en la pantalla-

Sam! Como estas – grito como loca carly – Francia es hermoso conocí todos los museos y la torre Eiffel en vacaciones tienes que venir a acá hay muchas habitaciones

Hola carly, seguí tu consejo era la pieza que me faltaba – dijo Freddie-

ah volvieron yupiiii!- ahora era ella quien gritaba como loca – a que hermoso me gustaría estar ahí para poder apoyarlos en todos los amo mucho peo los tengo que dejar recuerden que las conexiones son solos por unos minutos –

Carly te extraño mucho hermanita por favor cuídate y dile a papa que te parta muy bien la carne para que no te atores- hablo Spencer

Carly siempre serás mi mejor amiga por favor no encuentres a otro ñoño allá que haga mi papel te extraño mucho cuídate y disfruta-

Amiga no te puedo decir nada mas que te amo mucho que es como si hubiera otra sam acá me haces mucha falta ya nadie me dice que no me porte mal ni que moleste Alos maestros te extraño mucho pero quiero que aproveches a tu papa allá nosotros estaremos bien acá – diciendo esto se le salio una lagrima igual que a Spencer –

Chicos los amo con todo mi corazón y espero que ustedes sean muy felices ustedes son perfectos son el complemento del otro yo se que se aman y serán felices y sam no golpes a el Sr. Hogarth ya me envío un correo diciendo que te rete bueno adiós chicos los quiero mucho- y se corto la conexión –

Abrazo grupal- dijo Spencer y todos se abrazaron y sam y Freddie se besaron-

**Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
